A New Topic
by SardonicallyAmazingx
Summary: Jacob and Nessie become interested in other ideas in life, be it the meaning...or sex.
1. Chapter 1

_Teaser for a story. Please tell me what you think. _

_P.O.V: Jake_

"Jacob tell her she's wrong!" Leah snarled. Leah and Nessie were fighting over who won the super bowl a couple years ago. So typical for them to fight over such a silly topic. I love both of them, Leah being my friend, and Nessie being my girlfriend, so I can't moderate any of their fights.

"No Jake, tell Leah she's wrong," Begs Nessie. She's knows how to get to me, she bats her eyelashes and smiles until her eyes crease. She looks absolutely innocent and adorable.

"Leah your wrong," I shout, quickly getting the words out to please Nessie. Nessie grins again and I suddenly forget what's happening. Its not right that she posses the power to make me forget everything. Thank god Leah doesn't enjoy defeat.

"Nessie, he's only saying that so you wont get mad at him and he can get in your pants some more." Oh fuck Leah, why do you have to be such a bitch? My cheeks then become the color of tomatoes as Nessie fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Leah, however, just smiled.

"That's not true," I say. Nes looks comfortable. I knew that Leah and I were thinking something different; since Leah could read my thoughts, that she, too, now wondered if it actually wasn't.

It couldn't be considering I had never done "it" with Nessie. In fact, the farthest I had ever gone with her was unbutton her shirt, which I then rebuttoned after finishing because her parents came home. Before then I had never even thought it Nes wanted to go all the way with me. Did she? She seemed satisfied with only making out. We had never discussed have sexual intimacy. Why do I should like such a tool? Why can I just say it?

Sex. Sex with my girlfriend. Sex with my girlfriend Renesmee Cullen. God, I hope Edward isn't reading my thoughts.

"Well, this is fun," I say, making the long insufferable silence broken. Leah looks at her watch, thinking of an excuse to leave, she can tell Nessie and I need some time to talk.

"I…uh…have to go somewhere right now," Leah says as she walks away, until she picks up speed and phases into a wolf. Damn bitch.

"Lets walk back to the house," Nessie says, thank god my thoughts aren't shared with her to. As we walk she out stretches her hand to mine, which, though we have been together forever, still makes mine sweaty.

_P.O.V: Nessie_

The first night of summer in Forks is always quiet. Lightning bugs gleam, stars twinkle, the moon is full. The grass of my background poked at my sides as I lay, making a crown out of flowers.

"Awe," I breath in the sent of flowers, laughter, piano playing, kisses. I can see my family inside the house, the broad windows show Alice and my father playing chess, my mother talking to my grandmother, Jasper watching television, Emmet and Rosalie kissing, slowly moving up the stairs to finish the night… They were always doing that. Too obnoxious to realize that maybe the rest of the family doesn't want to see or hear their nights.

Jacob and I have a little respect, though we never go far. I'm not sure I want to go far, not sure if he wants it either. I mean, sure we kiss, but never more.

"Nessie," Alice calls my name, interrupting me from thinking any further in the subject. I look up from making my crown to her pixie face.

"What?" I ask.

"I think we need a girls night out tomorrow," Alice says, as if she's forming the plan in her head for the first time.

"Alight, shopping?" I offer an idea. That's one thing Alice and I love to do, shop. You know the saying "shop till you drop"? Alice and I practically live it every time we are near a mall.

"Exactly, we will leave at 7." Alice says grinning, then she's off, running to go beg money out of Carlisle, my grandfather.

_Authors Note:_

_Who I write more? Like it so far?_

_Xoxox, Ellie._


	2. Chapter 2

_P.O.V. Nessie:_

"Okay, okay," I whisper to myself as I try to cope with what I see before. Bras, thongs, lace nighties, all with the Victoria Secret logo, and Alice running around picking out ones for me. I replay how I ended up here in my head.

It was our girls night out, Alice and I had just left Abercrombie and Fitch when I ask a question.

"What's 'it' like Alice?"

"What's 'it'?" she replied.

"Don't play stupid," I begged.

"Oh," she exaggerated. "You mean you and Jacob haven't?" I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Of coarse we haven't! Have you ever met my parents?" I spat out.

"Well…we always just thought you did." This news had shocked me, which is why I was to much into thought to realize Alice was then dragging me to Victoria's Secret.

"What do you think we are doing?" I asked her when I realized what store I was in.

"Well, you need something special for your first time."

And now, here I was, watching Alice dance from one lace piece to another. I believe this is a waste, considering, are you just going to rip it off in the first second? Besides, I don't even know if Jacob wants to do "it" either.

"What's your bra size?" Alice asks, standing in front of a large section of bras. All brightly colors and full of lace.

"36B," I reluctantly grumble. Alice looks astonished but I just walk away. Slowly disappearing into the perfume section. I began to inhale as many bottles and samples they have. Each smell seems to tiger a memory of someone I know. The sent of cherries immediately makes me think of Alice, and I can barley tell if I'm smelling the sample, or her as she bounces closer to me. The next sent is rose, which makes me think of Rosalie, not because of her name, but because of the beauty the rose uses to cover up it's thorns. That's exactly Rosalie. A smell of spices infests my nose. There's my mother. The last sent I smell reminds me of my grandmother, it's the smell of clean cotton. She's always there for us, in a motherly way, there to wash us of our bad feelings. All of the strong women I know have a sent to them, and I began to wonder, what's mine? Have I earned it yet?

Is your scent something that your gradually get? One key characteristic that people remember you by? For humans, is it that scent that let's others recollect the memories of the ones they lose? Who knows…

"Nessie!" calls Alice. She shoves over a pile of negligees. "Go try these on." I do as I'm told, only I began to think about Jacob…

_P.O.V. Jacob:_

_And then she said… _Seth's voice appeared in my head after I phased.

_Who said what? _I ask not interrupting the conversation.

_Seth met a lovely slut at the mall_, says Leah.

_We wasn't a slut…_

_Yes. She was… _

I let their fight trail off, I have become used to it now. I began to just run, until I hear my name being called.

_JACOB! _Oh, its Leah.

What? I reply.

_How was it going down Neisse's pants?_

_What! _Seth now buts in, interested.

_I didn't, _I snarl.

_Really? Cause we all thought you tapped that long ago. _Seth interrupts. Great, just great, my imaginary sex life has been discussed with everyone.

_Well, now that that's settled… _Seth says. They begin to fight again, while I just take a long run. When their pitiful fights never end, I phase back into myself. I have my thoughts to myself. I begin to dwell on the subject of sex. It seemed to shock them, to find I was a virgin. Is it just excepted to people nowadays that when you're a teenager you have had sex? Do parents graze over that topic, expect their kid to be doing it, like smoking and drinking? I need someone to talk to… I begin to walk aimlessly, though I subconsciously have a location in place. I walk into my home, the Cullen home, which I moved into a month ago. I walk past the couches, kitchen, and office, to the piano. I see the person I wanted to talk to.

"Edward!" I say without realizing. "I wanted to ask you what-" I quickly bite my tongue. _How the hell is my sub conscious this retarded? Good idea Jake, ask the guy whose daughter your dating if- Wait, he can read my thoughts. Shit. Shit. Shit. Puppies. In a field! Lovely little puppies._

"Are you kidding me?" he says, obviously been reading my mind.

"No, I mean… I have nothing to say here. Good day!" I begin to stroll out of the room when he runs to the door, blocking me from leaving.

"What were you going to ask?" He now seems interested.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing about me and your daughter…" _Smooth Jake, just smooth._

"What!" Edward barks.

"Calm down, I said **nothing**," I say, emphasizing the nothing. "Now, let me pass." Shockingly, Edward does. I thank the lord in my head. Once successfully out of the piano room. I run to mine, blast the music, and wait until Nessie returns from her shopping spree.

_Authors Note:_

_I tried to be deep with Nessie's part, I also foreshadow another story I'm making. *evil laugh*_

_Now, Jacob's part…well I hope you found it funny cause I did._

_I hope this made sense to you. Please review!_

_Love, Ellie._


End file.
